The Story So Far..
Brief Description The current main campaign is comprised of a group of four. As they begin their adventure in this barren and mystical wasteland, they will discover wonders unseen to the new world, some more wicked than others. They may not know it yet, but soon destiny will take them on a mission to save their new home from another Impact, foretold by an ancient Celestial. Act I - A Tale Begins Part 1 Before we can start our adventure, we need to know where our adventure begins. The landscape has changed drastically after the initial Impact, with small towns and cities rising up from the ashes. The North American continent has been divided up into many sections both by large quantities of water and political power. In the south east coast, running across the ruins of Alabama and down to Louisiana, the United Coalition controls most of the shanty towns and larger settlements that dot that area. In exchange for protection from roaming Celestial and Demons, you follow their laws, grow crops to sustain their empire, and worship their God, as well as keep economic stability. Inside the fishing settlement of Orleans is where our adventure will start. Orleans is a small fishing town built on top of the ruins of New Orleans, currently under political control of the United Coalition. It's not a huge settlement, with only about 5 miles of territory to call its own, but it does however produce the most fish and seafood to the United Coalition compared to the other fishing villages. The town is separated into four different districts, all named after the cardinal direction in which they are in. In the North Ward is where government buildings such as the Town Hall and City Bank is, as well as a few shops such as The Fox's Den and Tracy's Trinkets, are located. Just to the left of the North Ward is the West Ward, where the markets are. The main street that separates the West and South Wards is lined up with markets on either side as if it was some sort of large flea market, full of color and vibrant energy. More sophisticated shops can be found near or inside of alley ways, like the book shop The Dragon's Tale and the workshop of a local Smith. Down in the South Ward are The Docks. Contrary to the name, The Docks is a gateway into The Depths and allows fisherman to travel to small lakes that managed to survive to gather food for their families and town as safely as possible, as roads into The Depths from this gateway are protected by the United Coalitions guards, the Peacekeepers. Finally, the East Ward is both the housing district and where most inns like The Last Castle and Mama's Bed & Breakfast are located. The small adventuring group of four begin their quest just outside of Mama's Bed & Breakfast. After introducing characters, only three of the four adventurer's were revealed. They all decided to visit down, first visiting The Fox's Den in the North Ward. Only spending a couple of minutes inside the club/brothel, they grabbed a drink or two before leaving and walking to Tracy's Trinkets. Bartholomew looked interested in the anti-material rifle hanging up on the wall, but when asked about the price, realized he was too poor. After looking at and memorizing maps and getting a job to clean the place up for 5 gold each, the three decide to head off to Mama's Bed & Breakfast, paying 5 silver for a room and almost all of them praying to Brol'gamal. After waking up and getting some breakfast, they all plan a heist on Tracy's Trinkets. They arrive at Tracy's Trinkets after breakfast, helping Tracy cleaning up her place. before knocking the poor lady out and robbing her blind. After searching her body for keys, they found both the house and car keys and rush to her home. When arriving, both Lucia and Bartholomew enter the house before seeing the place completely ruined by claw marks and foot steps. After Gollo starts the car, the creature hears it and crashes down, revealing itself as this large, lizard like creature with a tail that has javelin sized porcupine spines on the end of it, attempting to fire it at both Lucia and Bartholomew, but misses. The three thieves take Tracy's car and make a run for it. After running out of gas, they decided to travel on foot, taking two days and getting a lot of threats from the Celestial, mainly from Eve as she warns them not to enter The Depths. They also fought a bunch of boar for food. After two days of walking, they finally make it to Fort Greystone.